(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic thin film transistor array panels and a method for manufacturing such panels.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs including field-generating electrodes on respective panels, one kind of LCD provides a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix at one panel and a common electrode covering an entire surface of the other panel.
The image display of the LCD is accomplished by applying individual voltages to the respective pixel electrodes. For the application of the individual voltages, a plurality of three-terminal thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of gate lines for transmitting signals for controlling the TFTs and a plurality of data lines for transmitting voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes are provided on the panel.
Furthermore, the LCD includes a plurality of spacers for supporting the two panels and for forming a cell gap between the two panels, between the two panels.
However, the spacers are directly contacted with the liquid crystal material such that the alignments of the liquid crystal molecules are influenced. Accordingly, the characteristics of the LCD such as the declination of the contrast ratio are deteriorated by generating a leakage light.